It's Too Late (Carole King song)
| Length = 3:51 | Label = Ode Records | Writer = Carole King, Toni Stern | Producer = Lou Adler | Last single = "He's a Bad Boy" (1964) | This single = "It's Too Late"/"I Feel the Earth Move" (1971) | Next single = "So Far Away"/"Smackwater Jack" (1971) }} "It's Too Late" is a song from Carole King's 1971 album Tapestry. Toni Stern wrote the lyrics and King wrote the music. It was released as a single in April 1971 and reached number 1 on the Billboard Hot 100 and Adult Contemporary charts. Sales were later certified Gold by the RIAA. Billboard ranked "It's Too Late" and its fellow A-side, "I Feel the Earth Move", as the No. 3 record for 1971. Music and lyrics The lyrics describe the end of a loving relationship without assigning blame. Music critic Dave Marsh noted the implicit feminism in the fact that the woman has left the man. Marsh also remarked on the maturity of the theme. Music critic Robert Christgau claimed that "if there's a truer song about breaking up than 'It's Too Late,' the world (or at least AM radio) isn't ready for it." Marsh describes the melody as Tin Pan Alley and the arrangement as a cross between light jazz and "L.A. studio craftmanship." Rolling Stone Magazine stated that King's "warm, earnest singing" on the song brought out the song's sadness. According to author James Perone, the feeling of the song is enhanced by the instrumental work of Danny Kortchmar on guitar, Curtis Amy on saxophone and King on piano. Kortchmar and Amy each have an instrumental solo. The sadness of the song is emphasized by the music being in a minor key. Perone also notes several melodic techniques King uses in the song which helped make the song such a hit. She builds the melody out of syncopated rhythmic motifs which are modified and combined over the course of the song, in contrast to many songs in which the rhythmic phrases are simply repeated. Perone also believes that she makes the melody easy to remember by establishing the highest note in the melody by repeating it several times before the melody descends to the tonic. This establishes the highest and lowest notes in the listeners ear, aiding recognition. An important element of the melody from an emotional standpoint is that rather than ending on the tonic, as most songs do to establish a final resolution, "It's Too Late" ends on the mediant, which is related to the tonic but still leaves a sense of inconclusiveness. This effectively contrasts with the lyrics, which imply that the singer has fully accepted the end of the relationship. Toni Stern told author Sheila Weller that she wrote the lyrics in a single day, after her love affair with James Taylor was over. The recording won a Grammy Award for Record of the Year in 1972, and the song is included in Rolling Stone's 500 Greatest Songs of All Time. Personnel *Carole King – piano, vocals ;Additional musicians *Curtis Amy – soprano saxophone *Danny "Kootch" Kortchmar – conga, electric guitar *Charles "Charlie" Larkey – bass guitar *Joel O'Brien – drums *Ralph Schuckett – electric piano Cover versions The song has been covered by * Linda Blair in a made-for-TV movie. * 1972: The Isley Brothers on their album Brother, Brother, Brother; reaching #39 on the R&B chart }} * 1972: Billy Paul on his album 360 Degrees of Billy Paul * 1972: The Stylistics on their album Round 2 (The Stylistics album) * 1975: Dennis Brown, featured on the Herman Chin Loy album Aquarius Dub * 1991: Dina Carroll with the band Quartz, earning her first hit; it reached #8 in the UK |archiveurl=http://archive.is/culN|archivedate=2012-07-24}} * 1990: Culture Beat * 1994: Gloria Estefan * 1995: Amy Grant for Tapestry Revisited: A Tribute to Carole King * 2015: China Crisis on the cover versions album 80's Re:Covered - Your Songs With The 80's Sound }} Soundtracks "It's Too Late" has been featured in Hollywood films, including Fandango (1985), The Lake House (2006), and Invincible (2006). Awards and recognition * King's version of "It's Too Late" peaked at #1 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 and Adult Contemporary charts‒on the Hot 100 as a double A-side with "I Feel the Earth Move". * King's version of "It's Too Late" was certified Gold by the RIAA. * "It's Too Late" won a Grammy Award for Record of the Year in 1972. * "It's Too Late" is ranked number 469 on Rolling Stone's list of the 500 greatest songs of all time. * Together with its other A-side, it was named by the RIAA as number 213 of 365 Songs of the Century. Chart performance Weekly charts Year-end charts Gloria Estefan version | Format = CD CD-Maxi Promo CD | Recorded = 1993-1994 | Genre = Pop | Length = 03:57 | Label = Epic | Writer = Carole King Toni Stern | Producer = Emilio Estefan, Jr. Jorge Casas Clay Ostwald | Last single = "Everlasting Love" (1995) | This single = "It's Too Late" (1995) | Next single = "Cherchez La Femme" (1995) }} "It's Too Late" was the third promotional (U.S.), and fourth overall single released by Gloria Estefan on her fourth studio album Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me. Formats and track listings Official versions ;Original versions # Album Version — (3:57) # Piano Mix — (3:38) # Radio Mix — (3:19) Release history Chart performance Year-end charts References External links * Category:1971 singles Category:1995 singles Category:Songs written by Carole King Category:Carole King songs Category:Gloria Estefan songs Category:The Isley Brothers songs Category:Andy Williams songs Category:Song recordings produced by Lou Adler Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Billboard Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:Grammy Award for Record of the Year Category:Songs written by Toni Stern Category:Ode Records singles Category:1971 songs Category:Epic Records singles